


making up for lost time [Podfic]

by nonbinaryezrabridger



Series: pride month prompts [13]
Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger
Summary: Mylene, Regina and Yolanda are happily together. But somehow, they've forgotten to go on an official first date. Yolanda decides to remedy the oversight.
Relationships: Mylene Cruz/Regina Diaz/Yolanda Kipling
Series: pride month prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/739629





	making up for lost time [Podfic]

soundcloud link: https://soundcloud.com/user-58965104/making-up-for-lost-time or click [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-58965104/making-up-for-lost-time)

or use google drive: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_Z2VgbPny-gWBfpSubojRYt2mS-kZSYF/view?usp=sharing


End file.
